One more chance
by babycj27
Summary: After season 3. Naomi and Liam live together temporarily, while he does not find a flat or a house for himself. What's going on, when a night they talk, and the feelings forgotten for a long time come to light? They will be able to face up to the reality? They will be able to proceed in order for a new chance to be provided to their relations, or they are finally separate their way


_**Disclaim: I do not own 90210, because if I do, then Liam and Naomi would be together. Always and forever**_

Naomi Clark was in silence on the couch of her living-room, and she was sinking deeply, thoughtfully looking at the album, which one the past one incorporated the student years of four years in herself. In the darkness only the lamp beside the couch, and the silvery brightness of the moon gave some light, but this was just enough it, that let her see the pictures clearly, they cherished her happiest and baddest memories. A lot the past pair happened on all of them in a year, mainly since Annie and family moved into Beverly Hills with three years before.

Her life was perfect quasi before their arrival, but it had one of the disappointments after the other one since then. Regretted nothing despite the pains experienced under the past years however, because she learned from these failures most. She knew it always, she was not so perfect near, than for the kind she showed herself. She had characteristics like that, with which ones drove her friends into the madness, but it just hit upon her because of these characteristics, who were her true friends and, who they were, on who she may have counted between any kind of circumstances any time.

She saw it clearly now, who they were, who accepted her without a condition and she was loved for one like that, was the kind, and it was not expected from her, that let her change. She was just struggling along because of this from her own strength, to make changes in herself without compulsion, however she was aware of it, the change will not be easy. Close impossible, because they were like that always, who jerked her usual life, in which lived since her childhood. Her mistakes her largest regret she was, her own mistake, her naivety, her credulity she lost that boy, who she loved the best. Withdrew a photo from the picture from the album, that depicted her with a boy yet from the happier times, and angrily wiped the tiny teardrops fleeing from her eye.

- Naomi? - a tired one began to sound, manfully sensual sound. Disturbed the girl in her memories totally with this, who sprang up being frightened being totally oblivious of the album, that carelessly, big one extended knocking on the land.

- Liam! – she raised her voice, and turned against her intruder, who it caused turmoil in her calm life till then totally. - What are you doing here? – she asked resentfully.

- I got thirsty – he held his arm out, he was a glass of orange juice in his hand. - What you do here so late? - he was enquiring, and tried to conceal his curiosity.

- I was not able to sleep, I came down to drink a little because of this, I came in here, and kept myself busy with looking at the albums – the girl made her explaines, but did not add it to it, that he was one of his reason, because she suffered from insomnia since days already. He and the kind little one are his girlfriends.

- I see – he stepped forward, then recoiled, when he had the ex girlfriend turned away from him, that let her pick up it fell on the land album and picture. A strange feeling seized it, when he caught sight of the picture, on which was Naomi with a man on her side. - I would like to say thanks for you once more, that you allow it, let me accrue to it here onto the time, while I do not find a new flat for myself.

- Onto a word worthy – she prevented his gratitude. – You do not say thank you for it to me, but for Annie. I owed her this much, mainly they, what I made with her. - Her face became gloomy the last year they happened because of her memories. Liam, Ivy, Annie, Mr. Cannon…

- This is not your mistake only. All of them we are responsible for it what happened, and we cannot make changes in this already. Annie forgave you already though - he thought of his girlfriend with affection, by the time Naomi's face was even darker, but to Liam did not appear, he saw the girl dared only from a tear brilliant, her green eyes in his imagination.

- Do you need anything else, Liam? – she asked rudely. – Because if not, be kind then let onto myself, I would like to be alone.

- Not – he apologised being shocked and being offended by Naomi's key, her behaviour. – Excuse me, how I disturbed you, I go – he answered snappily, and he was reversed, to leaves the girl alone.

- Wait! - Naomi stood up, two her arm embraced tightly with her breast the album together with the picture, as if it would be her most guarded treasure. - I'm sorry! – she apologised remorsefully. - I did not want to hurt you – she was watching deeply Liam's his blue eyes,  
which ones than always, she was grasped with herself now. – I'm sorry! I did not want to hurt you. I just… - she looked out on half confusedly from before the boy's watching look.

- Hey, hey - he stepped close to her again. - It's okay – he tried to hush her, and placed his hand upon her arm, that let her calm down, by the time she started at his touch. – It's okay? – he asked it with a wrinkled forehead.

- Yes - she stepped back two step, put the album down onto the table, concealing the picture in him quickly, and took up space on the comfortable couch, avoided in the future Liam researcher his look.– Of course in all order – she tried to convince himself. – Why not would be it's okay? – she smiled nervously to Liam.

- Naomi! – he admonished the girl, who did not believe a word of her, and stepped beside her, he left her reaction for his proximity apart from attention. Put the glass down onto the table, and sat down beside her. Put his hand under her chin gently, turned her head towards himself, forced with this, that let her look at him. - What's wrong, Naomi? - he inquire tenderly.

- This silly – she tried to clear. – There is nothing really my trouble – she continued, as she lifted off his hand from her face, because of the burned touch of her leather, her blood was burning because of that of approaching, her breathing was prolific, as her eau de cologne breathed in his fragrance again. - Look, it's really kind from you, that you want to help to me, but there is not need for this. And now, if you forgive to me, then I would like to be left alone with my thoughts – her back was to Liam, that let her be able to keep her feelings in check, and let her shoo it away the blistering, painful memories, which ones were it was attached to his friend.

- No! – he protested ardently, and he left it out of consideration the girl dismissive, her cool behaviour.

He seized her by the arm, and reversed her, that let them be from eye to eye with each other. Astonished and recoiled, when he noticed he had the ex girlfriend from a tear shining, her smudged face, red garbage and her nose. Her whole body trembled with the effort, because of the repressed sobbing.

- Release to me! – she called out, plucked herself from among his arms, and her fist angrily wiped the one breaking loose, telltale tears. – Leave me in peace!

- No! – the boy protested again, and seized her for new one. He saw clearly the pain hiding in her eye, fear, and his heart sank because of the horror, when he recognised the anger being directed towards to him behind all these, contempt. – I do not release you till then, while you do not betray it, what's wrong with you!

- All right! – she was shouting because she did not endure the protraction already longer. – You want to know it, what is something wrong with me? – she asked, tore his hand off from her arm, and poked him with her fingers on his chest rudely.

Liam felt it so though, as if fraction would have stabbed his heart, as soon as he saw it, how assembles and the anger erupts, the fury and desperate from Naomi, her body and her mouth were shaken though because of the sobbing, her sound was hoarse.

– You! I have trouble with you, Liam Court! – she hissed, and she shoved him last one more time with strength like that, that may have said thank you for it to the fortune and his distinguished balance only, how he did not fall and knocked in his head in the coffee table.

- What? What did I do? – he asked being astonished, he left out of consideration little incident it happened little while ago, which almost fatal accident he leaded to.

- What did you do? What did you do? - she asked his question after each other. - You burst into my life, take off my foot, you reach to me, that let me fall in love with you, and what you did, when I make a mistake? You throw me away, as if I would be a dirty rag, and you proceed, as if our contact would have meant nothing to you.

- It's not true! – he denied everything being indignant, his eye gave off sparks on Naomi's injustice, but she got not frightened of him until a minute, he towered over it quasi.

- Oh, no? – she was sceptical. – Maybe it's not true, that you liked Annie since the beginningof our getting acquainted, and then you spat at it on the front of _our contact_, you tried to seduce her? – their sexual being together at which aim was taken the _our contact_ under a word. - Maybe it's not true, that this would have continued, if that little incident does not happen to the policemen and the accident?

- This n… - But was not able to finish it, because Naomi continued her tirade, as if she would not have heard him.

- Maybe it's not true, that all did not occur would be, if you do not believe the lie, and you do not sleep with a stranger, who was my sister incidentally? I may say it, you walked into her trap nicely – she noticed it mockingly.

Her tears dried up, and only the anger, fury was left over, which one it accumulated in the course of past years in her, and now broke out finally, than a dormant volcano, which one waits for it only, that let him destroy everything, what gets in his way.

- Naomi! – he tried to intervene in an alley again, but she left it until new one apart from attention.

- Maybe it's not true, that you believed a totally unknown woman rather, than your girlfriend? - Newer tears appeared in the pole of her eye, when she thought of that evening, when their contact became official. - Your girlfriend, who you should have trusted? Maybe it's not true,  
that you did everything in order that you should prove Annie's innocence? Sure not because of me, that let me forgive you – she noticed it biliously, she got out of breath through the speech without the stop.

- It's not true! - he had an opportunity to speak finally. - Yes, I did everything for it, that let me prove her innocence, because I felt so I am the responsible for what happened to her, but I not only made it because of her, but for you – he continued, by the time Naomi snorted one her disbelief. – Most for you, because I could, that I need evidence which can be caught with my hand it, that believe me opposite your sister, who did everything for it, that let her keep us at a distance from each other. – he remembered back up onto the many occasions, when he was on telephone, he was personally looked for Naomi, but her sister denied her always, and he was threatening with being distant an order finally. – I was sure of it incidentally, doesn't matter, what I do, you never forgive me it, that I slept with somebody.

- I do not believe a word of yours - denied Naomi. – This the other thing – she started a newer tirade. - Yes, it was heavy initially, but I forgave you finally, because I loved you. As opposed to you, who was not able to forgive me a plain lie – she expressed her disappointment.

- Plain lie? – he started an alley disbelievingly. – Naomi, you ruined the teacher's life almost, you wanted to denounce him!

- Not – she shook her head ardently, her naughty curls lashed about here and there, Liam breath came to halt upon seeing her beauty though.

Yet like this, from poison, she was damned sexy with a flushed face because of fury, and then until all of them recollection, that how passionate and wild was the sex with her, when she was angry. The slow one, soft, tender making love was just as good, not only dared then their body turned into one, but their soul. This was one, what he liked in Naomi very much, that she not only liked the slow one, tender sex, but the wild and crazy nights too. Anywhere, anytime, in an any kind of position. Not like Annie, who on the other hand only traditionally, there was willing to be a missionary in a situation together with him.

- I did not want to denounce him, just contradicts – she tried to explain her act. – I wanted to leave the things at that, I wanted to forget all, but you attacked me laterally on all of them, while I gave in finally. You don't know, a what kind of feeling that pressure was, what I felt because of my lie. Everybody was whispering behind my back, Ivy doubted me, I did not endure it finally longer, and I admitted everything. I know, that I made a mistake, but you know what's the difference between us? I forgave you, while aren't you, while your sin was much bigger though, than mine, because I loved you, while aren't you – she finished.

- It's not truth, Naomi! – shouted Liam disappointed, because he knew it, there is some truth in it, what she said.

But he did not want to face the with truth, that he is responsible for it primarily, because they break up, he was drawn too proud and angry, that let him excuse it, what she made, and let him forgive to her.

– I loved you, very. Onto so much, that this frightened me, yet never nobody not relayed who from me so feels… - he tried to make his apologies, but the girl interrupted him.

- Please, do not lie to me now at least, Liam – she sighed disappointed, wearily, and collapsed onto the couch.

She was totally oblivious of the album, which one fell out of her hand irresponsibly, get down, the picture it was protected feared now for lay carelessly beside her though. Only a scrap of the picture was seen, but this was just enough it, that let Liam realise it, who the picture depicted, and his heart soared because of the happiness.

– Everybody believes it, I am selfish, conceited, superficial, and I devour the men, and then I could enumerate it. And yes, I love the men, the sex, the flirtation, but there were only three men in my life. Ethan, you and Max, and from among three it was Max only, who really loved me, and not wanted to modify me, and the most terrible one in all, how I was not able to reciprocate his feelings – she gave evidence about her feeling sincerely. – I loved him sincerely, I was happy, satisfied and I was confident beside him, I did not doubt him and his feelings. I knew it, what I may count on, I may not have caused disappointment because of this, pain.

- What? What are you talking about Naomi? – he asked disbelievingly.

He did not understand it now, how they were left this far, but his heart beat increasingly more ardently, is blood palpitated, his breathing was prolific, as he started putting the scraps together. Naomi is honest, emotional disclosing resuscitated feelings like that in him, which ones was struggling along deeply to bury alone.

- What you mean by it? How were you not able to reciprocate his feelings?

- You know it very well, what I was meant by it – she answered it stingingly, with a wrinkled brow. She looked away, how the boy should avoid it interrogative, a challenger's look, and weaved her arms crosswise on her chest sulkily.

Liam eyes was huge, his breath came to halt, his throat became dry, when he noticed it, that under Naomi's gown hiding, a tiny top was late below because of the flounce, and the single part of her nipple been visible. The soft one offered itself quasi, pointed little bud, stimulated him, flirted with his look provokingly. Liam licked his lips unwittingly though, and it recalled them gladly, with happiness, with passion, with a desire onto full nights, when liked it, petted, stimulated her breast, the secret regions of her body, her erogenous zones.

- Look! – he was onto a half looked at.

Everything fought his strength on it, that let him resist the temptation, and remembered to Annie, his girlfriend, who just slept in the guest room, while they talked about things like that in the living-room, which awaked feelings it was buried for a long time, you recall memories in them, and against which percről-percre fighting was increasingly heavier. Liam caught himself at it though, that wants to battle against it less continually.

- I don't understand, what's all this. What happened to you. What you told all this for me, but you have to can, that my feelings were true for you. I never lied it in this. I loved you. I was in love you.

- Not, you did not love me – she interrupted angrily to Liam, who everything was on it with his effort, that let him prove his truth. - You never loved me, you especially were not in love me – turned her back on him, she wiped the telltale tears, her body was shaken because of the repressed sobbing. – You needed me for one thing staining because of the beginnings only, sex. – She turned against him again.

Her eye was red and puffy, but free from tears, one or two teardrops sticked in the pole of her eye only showed her recent eruption.

- I knew this, and I let myself seduce to you, because I liked this badass image, who nobody and nothing care, only what he wanted, and got what he wanted. I knew it by the time I may count in connection with you, but I didn't care, because I started falling in love with you, and I felt so, you too. I thought, if I give a chance to our contact, may be better even at this then, because this not would be about the sex anymore only, but there would be a real contact. Onto the kind I was always desired, and I did not obtain that from Ethan, because he was more important to him always, that let him be running around after other skirts, since let him be faithful to his girlfriend. I thought, there will be everything some other way with you, but I was wrong. I do not say it, that I did not make mistakes, because I made mistakes a lot, and then I will commit many mistakes in the future. I am not perfect. We learn from our mistakes. But I am sure of it, - she showed three of her fingers - my three contacts I was in two it only, who did everything for it, how our contact should work. – She thought again of one of the most painful dates of her life, what she spent on the seacoast with Liam, not with a lot afterwards, that she return home from their holiday with Silver. - From among three, it was Max only, who is accepted for me like that, I am the kind. Not only accepted, but loved me, and not wanted to modify me. Only did not want to modify a bit of mine, and I loved him because of this, I loved him so much. I was happy and confident. I would be able to live even my life beside him, but I was never in love him. – She looked away for a moment after the long monologue, she depth bought air and continued. The smouldering she did not take her look for a minute from fire. – It was Max only, who loved me – put her hand onto her heart, and struck it three times, tenderly, stressing her words. – You and Ethan? – she asked contemplatively, beaten, her sound was quiet and broke. – No. You never loved me – repeated her former moves. – I was only a plaything for you, who you may have had on string, then, when you wanted it only, some, as you wished. A free sex game, who jumped if you called her because you just needed a little relief. A sex game, who fulfilled your every single dirty little fantasy. A plaything, who…

- Enough! – shouted Liam, because he was not able to listen to her already because he knew it there is some truth in what she said.

Yes, there was sex only initially between them. This was not secret, he made it clear for Naomi, that he wants sex only, but as the time filled up, everything changed so. The time he started getting to know Naomi with his progress, and fell in love with her finally. As the days went by, his feelings deepened so, and he started being afraid by the unknown, stirring, but liberator because of feelings. His fears controlled him, when he committed two of the largest mistakes of his life, because of it he lost Naomi.

Cheated on her with Jen, and left her because of Mr. Cannon finally, her lie, he dared to admit to himself only, that all this was an objection. Let him break Naomi's heart rather, since let her beat up his. Although their breaking up was painful for him, it would have hurt even better, if Naomi would have break up with him for somebody, who is right to her, than he, for somebody, who deserves her better, than he.

- Shut up! - he grasped it caught at her arm powerfully, and he shocked her, that let her divert it to reason, and shakes these impossible thoughts out from her head, false libels. - You do not have an idea of it, what you say at random. - Naomi did not have an opportunity to speak because of the shock, she opened wide with eyes, came to halt with a breath she was watching and listened to Liam. - You were never a plaything for me. I loved you. So much. - Naomi shook her head incredulously.

She saw it in her heart and with her eyes, that he tells the truth, that his words honest, but her head said something else. Liam saw Naomi's insecurity, her doubt, and his squeeze got stronger on her arm, what was red so already. Naomi winced painfully, by the time Liam yielded, but did not release her, because he was afraid of it, she runs away, and he may not relate all that so, what there was in his heart, and what lay heavy on mind.

- I never lied and I never concealed it from you, what are my intentions was. I told it to you in the beginnings already, what you may count on from me, and you agreed to the conditions. I started becoming fond of you however with the passing of the time, and this was heavy to admit, not only for you, but for myself.

Both of them smiled at that memory, when Naomi forced it from Liam the statement, and it was confessed, how they liked each other, when they danced outside, and the snow started falling. This was one of the most beautiful moment of their life. Between them a memory was a darling, lifelong one.

- I became fond of you, despite _your mistakes_ – he emphasized it the mistake word. - And I fell in love with you finally. I never concealed it, that I was occupied with many women before you, but you were the first one and till now only one, who managed to attain it, that let me fall in love with it. I loved you then, and I love you now. I'm in love with you. - Onto so much away they were being immersed in their talk, that they did not hear Annie standing in the door, who wheezed aloud because of Liam statement.

She wake up to loud shouting. She did not have a concept first, where is she, what happened, then she turned to Liam, but he was not there. She looked out on the blank uncomprehendingly until a piece. She heard newer shouting then, took a fistful of her heart with elemental strength though together the fear.

She slowly blanket, the one beside the bed admitted it, the silk gown lying on the land, what Naomi loaned to her yet, and covered over her naked body with it. She was set up, and with bated breath, slowly, approached the open door taking tiny steps, that directly onto the dark corridor guided it her. The corridor only from the stair, lentről percolating pale light elucidated it, but this was just enough it, that calmly, let her from down be able to be in service without an all kinds of obstacle.

Without, that into anything stumble. She sprang out from her leather then, her heart big one stamps, and fell down almost from the stair, when she heard Liam shouting. _Enough!_. Just she was turned out in time yet would hold tight into the bar of the stair, prevented it so, that let her fall, and attracts the attention to herself, concerned that let her break her neck. Her hand was damp because of the nervousness, her heart beat ardently, her foot trembled, she perked up her ear though, that let her understand it from the living-room leaking out snatches of conversation.

As she was increasingly the way was so louder and more understandable. Her heart sank, her eye filled with tears, when she realised it, who they talked, and from what there was a word. She stopped on the bottom of the stair, closed her eye, from which a couple of teardrops escaped, and deep ones was breathing. She heard everything word purely already. Her heart gnawing a pain intensified, as soon as listened to Liam, who declared his love for Naomi, and he did not suspect it, that it just his current girlfriend the in near was, and heard his every single word.

She stepped close to the door, just onto so much, that let her see them clearly, but let her stay in a covering. She saw Naomi, for who tears flowed along her face. Her eye, her face and her nose were red, but she may not have denied it even so, that Naomi was beautiful. Not only beautiful, but sexy. Not miracle, that so many boys and mans desired the girl. Many people tried to make a conquest of Naomi under the past years, but she rejected them again and again. Annie did not understand it. She give up the half would have handed over her arm, if her half could have looked so well, than she, and it could screw newer mens round her finger.

Naomi enjoyed the benefits entailing her beauty, and she did everything in the interest of this, but as opposed to the gossips, she did not sleep with everybody. Flirted with them and teased them, and she used the situation, but she did not sleep with them. Annie made nothing after all, that let her prevent the gossip, not some, than Silver and Adrianna, who knew Naomi since their childhood, and they were not ashame of it to tell their opinion to the ones scheming against Naomi.

Annie did not protect Naomi, she did just opposite. She did not hesitate to scold her because of her behaviour, who tolerated her vituperations and did not sound nothing her remorse, that Annie did not hesitate to use, and dared to admit it to herself only, that she would act in the same manner really. She would sleep with them yet possibly, because Liam and the addicted one dared, was glad apart from Jasper, her contact was not intimate with something else. She loved Liam, but she desired the new experiences.

She was not ashamed secretly to exchange glance and to flirt with other boys and mens, to fantasize about them, but she made nothing to it, because she did not want to risk it, that let her lose Liam because of this, who would moor beside Naomi finally. She tried to shoo away these dark thoughts, feelings, but her heart on deep she knew it, that Liam loved Naomi always yet. Already only because of that, because Liam called her by Naomi's name during an act more times, and he mumbled her name in his dream.

She kept silent about all these and then denied it before herself, because she was not willing to face up to the reality, that she not somebody else, than a change of little bypass, an obstacle, which one the true love stands in the his way. She was the innocent lambkin in others' eye, who would be able to do harm to nobody, and she was not ashamed of it to improve the situation, and did everything, that let her defame Naomi. With a certain amount of successes. She did not know it then, and cannot forgive it to Naomi now, what happened on that night.

She felt it so, she the responsible for everything bad, what happened to her, and she wanted to take vengeance go ahead. She was disappearing so, she manages to achieve her aim. She always likes Liam, did not fall because of this difficult to stalk. Liam spent increasingly more time with her, while he was together with Naomi, and then more, after they split up. She was disappearing so, managed to attain it, that let him fall in love with her finally, but she realised the cruel reality next. He was summoned her for Naomi with the occasion of the first night she spent together Liam.

Annie felt it so, she throws up immediately, but did nothing, that let him stop the act. She was crying silently, and closed her eyes tightly, and listened to Liam, who whispered Naomi's name in her ear again and again under the sex. This was not the first occasion. Following day she act, as if nothing would have happened. She played it the perfectly happy, an amorous girlfriend's role. Yes, there was in love. Onto a revenge hungry, amorous woman, who desired it, that let her punish her, who ruined her life almost.

She loved Liam, but she did not tolerate the he talking beside the point during a sex and his dream because of this. She was her pride. Not, not the love, but was willing to excuse it because of the revenge, to turn a blind eye above it. This was its only reason, if bodily not too, but he does cheats on her with emotionally. Put her hand onto her mouth, because she did not want to attract the attention. This was difficult to watch speechlessly, not to step into an alley, but she was curious, what Naomi makes, what she says to him. What happens then.

- No, do not say this! - she shook her head with denying, she tried to get away from beside him, but Liam did not leave her. She started whipping hard, his tight, muscular chest because of this. Newer tears fled from her eyes, a newer vending sign, that his words affected her deeply. - Please! – she felt it, that the walls encompassing her heart started weakening.

- It's the truth, Naomi – he drew his love to himself, and locked her into his arm tightly, he bored his nose into her hair, and absorbed her fresh fragrance deeply. - I love you. So much. –he said it again, stroked her back, that let him calm the trembling girl in his arms. - I know, that my past intestine acts do not suggest this, but I love you very much. I love you so much, that it hurts sometimes. I am afraid of this feeling, because this means it, that it's you only, who is able to break my heart under a glance. You have power above me, Naomi, and I wanted to bring this to an end. I would have done anything for it, that let this not be so, I recognise it already, how I made a mistake. Look in my eyes deeply – he raised Naomi's tear-stained face. - It's you only, who can tell it, when I lie and when no. Even my mother no knows to me so well, just you. Look at my face - kissed his lips her tears. –Look at me, and tells me, that I lie, or neither – he was whispering it longer, and dried up the residual teardrops successfully. - I love you. I'm in love with you.

And Naomi so act. She looked him in the eyes long and deeply, into those blue eyes, that were reflected the deepest emotions of his soul, for which his reading was given to only few people, and that now totally disclosed before her.

- I believe you - she spoke up finally after long silence.

Her sound quiet and was hoarse because of the much crying, her throat is dry though. She listened to his heart first now since years. She left it, that her heart oppresses it in exchange of her murmuring sounds in her head, and now left it first, that let her heart control it. And her heart whispered it, that she believe in Liam, his love, their love, because there will be everything else this time. It will be better, than once, and will not be disappointed in him this time, in them, their love.

- Yes - she added it to it more confidently. - A tiny smile appeared in the pole of her mouth, her eye glittered though. - I believe you.

- Really? –he asked it disbelievingly, but his heart soared because of the happiness. His heart felt it on deep, that there will be everything else, will be better, than once, their love is even stronger though.

- Yes, but what will be with Annie?

- I don't know, but does not care. She no the girl, for who I get to knew - his look became dark.

- What do you mean? - she asked it curiously.

- This does not matter now – he avoided the answer. - I tell you once, soon. I promise – he added it to seeing Naomi doubting her look. - Now, only that important it, how you believe me, and the question it – he bought depth air, that let him draw it up to make that question, of what he was afraid so much. - That you are willing to give to me a chance yet.

- With a condition. - Her sound was serious, what suggested it, how he does not have other choice, if he would like really a chance with Naomi.

- What is? - he asked the answer it anxiously.

- You have to break up with Annie! I am not willing to appear as a second violinist in this contact, and the possible one you have to spend least time with her. I know, that this quasi impossible, but you have to test it, because I do not trust her. We cannot keep clear of her unfortunately, because our friends trust her for something, she is liked, but not me.

- Believe, for arranged one the thing – he said it affectionately, and tenderly smoothed down on the girl's face. - I would have break up with her without your request, what concerns the confidence though, you do it correctly. Trust your instincts always, your heart, because it never cheats on you, and trust me, when I say it, Annie not will be for a long time in the picture. She will disappear from our life forever, and you do not have to be worried about it longer. So – he bought a deep air, again. - You are willing to give me a new chance? – he put his question again, because Naomi did not give an unambiguous answer earlier, when he put it up for her.

- Yes – she breathed it. - But this last chance of yours, there will not be more, if you screwing up, because my heart does not endure more.

- I promise, - he pushed express, hard kiss on her mouth. - How I do not stain, - he swamped her face with newer kisses, her forehead, her ear, her neck. Naomi chuckled though and enjoyed the affection being directed towards her. - to cause more disappointment for you. - He released it without hesitation, pulled the gown off, and kissed the girl deeply, and swallowed it stunned, her joyful groan. - My heart would not endure more.

He kissed her again, more ardently, more passionately, long, firmly, deeply, their language danced wildly dancing the lovers' ancient dance. Liam tore the tiny top off without prevarication from Naomi, that masked it hardly because of the excitement became hot nipples, then the tiny thong.

- I love you - he started stimulating her breast with his hand, stroked it, plucked at it, gave it a massage, while he left downwards with his other hand, while he did not find out the requested aim. Her secret cave was boiling, wet, and was ready for him.

- I'm in love with you - he took the road towards the couch. - I want you - he stimulated her other breast with his mouth, sucked it up, was sucking at it, and listened to Naomi's tiny groans with a delight, who did not idle likewise, she set him free from his gown.

Her eye opened wide because of the shock, when the girl realised it, that Liam was naked under their talk throughout, her hand found it out promptly throbbing, boiling, his hard groin, and she started to play, dot some, as he liked it.

- I need you, baby – he moved before the couch, sat down quickly, and drew the girl into his lap, who found a job with skilled moves above his lap, she put two of her hands onto his shoulder though, that let her prop herself up, who put his hand onto her hip on the other hand, being ready.

- I love you, I want you, and I need you, baby – she repeated Liam is words, onto a breath his lips. She took a handful of his hair, pulled his head, by the time Liam rattled with a delight, and she struck down onto his lips, threw his lap down into the boy's lap though, who easily slithered the boiling one, wet, into the cave of a pass.

Annie did not take her look for a minute under this from them. Her blood boiled from the poison, her look flamed because of the anger, she clenched her fist, her body trembled with the fury though. She would have burst in the with pleasure, and would have torn Naomi out from Liam arms, but restrained herself, because she did not want to reveal his presence. She needed time it, that let her guess a new plan, with what may chain it to herself to Liam, and may keep her avowed enemy at a distance from him.

She did not reckon with one thing however, that executing her plan will be much heavier this time. She did not count, what made you are said, Liam did not believe a word of her. With the acts of a trigger, she managed to achieve it with her actions only, that She thrust it on one more distant automatically for him. One single of her consolation she was, that the others supported her, withdrawn Adrianna.

Dixon, Silver, Navid, Ivy and Teddy. They were it only, who believed her every single word. They had Naomi bought, and it tried to be diverted to reason Liam, to put on, how he should return to Annie. Unsuccessfully. It was Adrianna only, who stood by Naomi throughout, and helped to Liam denounce Annie secretly.

The boy, received a position on a trawler, what Naomi accepted as his persuasion duly. With one single condition, if she accompanies him. Naomi difficultly, but agreed to it because she knew it, there is, he need for the position to Liam, he was not willing to accept money from her on the other hand. She respected it because of this and liked it him. Liam was aware of it, that the trawler not just the most ideal place for a girl like Naomi, but was sure of it, that the new unknown situation would make their contact stronger only. The would trains them. He was his truth.

A little surprise was had in store for Annie yet before their travel, a diary, and its copies, which one yet Liam found their being together with her.  
The dirty little secrets in them, the desire of the revenge she felt for Naomi, the lies, with which she defamed Naomi, and her other intrigues were

revealed. Annie was excluded, but the situation was so bad now, that had to give up Beverly Hills finally. Dixon was not willing to speak to him.

Her mother and her father disinherited her though, when they realised it, that Annie, the summer was able to go to bed with her occasion, her own mother is new with her friend. Her father entertained his girlfriend with lies though, who left the man finally. The others looked Naomi and to Liam vainly, they found them nowhere. They wanted apology to be asked from them, but to this was late already. Adrianna looked at on them,

she was ready for a ship boulevard though finally, in Max's company.

They appeared on the beginning of the school year again in happier one only, more cheerfully and more lovingly, than once. The others they were being aback, they never regarded them as like this yet. An apology tried to be asked, and they forgave, but the trouble already happened, the

time may tell it only, that their friendship will be like that, than was before. It they will be able to be entrusted again in each other.

A commissioner, did not matter, what happens to them, friends are left over or neither. The faith, with the strength of the confidence and the love, they can face up to anything. You may overcome anything, you may reach anything, while you are sure of yourself. Liam and Naomi not only liked each other, but believed, trusted and themselves and each other were liked.

Fin

_**Did you like this? You did not like this? Please write a review! Plaseeeeeeeeee!**_

_**Bye: babylover**_


End file.
